More than friends
by Suzuma
Summary: Claire and Leon survived a nightmare together, and through that they had developed a deep friendship. Will they become more than friends? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Resident evil or any of its characters, I wish I could but they all belong to Capcom.

**Chapter One After The Nightmare**

The nightmare was over, for now. The trio could relax and hold onto what they loved the most. They had survived the horrors that lived in people's worst nightmare. They had nothing to complain about, they were in a safe place to rest their heads for the night. The older woman of the group, named Claire Redfield had accidentally overcome the young police officer Leon Kennedy. For what seemed to be a cruel world made a strong bond between the two, a bond in which no one could understand. They went through hell and back with each other.

Now she had someone she had felt close to, it had been a long while since she felt like this. Only her older brother was there to take care of her. Even though she never needed the help, she sighed lightly. Pulling the covers over her, she had curled up close to Leon. Not wanting to show him too much affection, she didn't want to get too attached to him. Something told her that whatever they had, it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey Leon? Sorry I can't really sleep; can you?" She curled up, pulling the blanket up over her breasts, covering them. She wore nothing but her panties and a lacy tank top, and with it being cold out she couldn't help but curl up to him for body heat. He in return started to curl up against her, allowing her to catch his body heat. "I can't sleep either Claire, too much on my mind."

He turned his body towards Claire, pulling the girl into a tight embrace. He placed her head onto his chest, she yawned loudly trying to relax. "So then what do you want to do?" His lips parted, no words coming out. Her eyes widened, Leon was talking with no words. This confused the Redfield girl, biting her lower lip her eyes shot closed. She couldn't help but think, was she still asleep? No way would Leon get this close to her if she was awake, she must be dreaming.

Some time later her eyes shot open, she felt a cold air brisk past her cheeks. She heard the shower running, from the looks of things it was Leon. She rolled over in the sheets unwrapping her body, she yawned. She had a weird dream, for some reason she almost felt it was real. Stretching out her limbs, she raised her arms above her head. She opened her eyes, seeing a pair of fresh clothing laid out for her, all the way down to the bra and panties.

Claire smiled, she gathered up her clothing. Waiting to hear the water turn off, she knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright in there?" She laughed a bit, holding onto the door handle; Leon opened the door, a towel wrapped around his hips. It was on snug, Claire's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to be so exposed in front of her, let alone Sherry. "Leon cover up!" She pushed him back into the bathroom, almost falling on top of him.

She grabbed herself by the sink, holding herself above him. Her breast bounced, her face turned into a deep red. She lifted herself to her feet; she rushed out of the bathroom. Trying to hide how embarrassed she was. "Change now" She screamed, holding her top over her chest. "Alright shesh Claire calm down." He quickly started to slip his clothing on; when he was finished he walked out of the bathroom.

Claire raced inside the bathroom stripping of her clothing as she went. She turned on the shower and hopped in. She allowed the hot water to pound her cold skin warming it; then she started to wash herself. Many thoughts flew through her head, why was Leon being so weird? She didn't expect him to be so informal. With the shower at its end, she climbed out and dried off.

The soft pink towel rubbed against her skin drying off. She stared into the mirror looking at herself. Her features made her look pale white, her green eyes and her dark reddish hair where finally clean and now she could enjoy the sight of herself. She smiled starting to dry her long hair, she turned around to see nothing. For once she didn't have to keep an eye on her back. She could relax, let go of the fear coiled inside of her.

There was a slight knock at the door, a little girls voice came through "Miss Claire are you done with the bathroom yet?" The woman slipped her bra and panties on, bringing the towel to wrap around herself. "I'm done Sherry." The door opened, the little girl entered; Claire scooped up the rest of her clothing into her arms. She looked around to see if Leon was around, since he wasn't she quickly changed into the long tight jeans and long sleaved shirt.

Leon walked into the hotel room, with a few coffees' and a box of donuts. He handed Claire a medium coffee just the way she liked it "Thanks Leon. But how did you know?" She asked "Yesterday you ordered it, I remembered. Not too hard to remember what someone likes." He smiled, handing her a donut from the box, he sat down at the table. She got up and sat next to him, she started to eat and drink her own coffee.

"Mmm this is good. You got it just right." She smiled, her lips wrapped around the coffee's roof. She started to sip it down; he drank his coffee, too. She ate her food quickly, Sherry opened the door just as she finished, "Miss Claire can you show me where the towels are?" Claire responded by jumping up, walking to the girls side. She pulled a fresh towel out from the closet "Here Sherry." The girl thanked her, shutting the door behind her.

Claire walked over to the table; Leon rose up and walked over to the small kitchenette. He placed the box of donuts on the counter. He turned around to see her close up to him "Leon I want to ask you something." She was ready even if her mind wasn't all there; she placed her hand onto his chest. "I wanted to ask how you felt about me?"

Now it was out in the open, she couldn't hide it. "I uh. I feel for you like a man does," He turned away, his face flushed. He didn't want to say what he really felt; he knew it wasn't going to be a good thing. They never knew if they were going to live any longer than they were now. Once Sherry came out of the shower, Claire walked behind Leon "It's okay I won't hold you too it"

She got into the bathroom, placing Sherry's clothing onto the towel. Suddenly a loud crash came towards the hotel room, she blinked. Picking Sherry up, all she heard was Leon yell "Claire get out of here." With that she dressed Sherry quickly, the umbrella soldiers started to go hand to hand with Leon. Claire managed to slip out the back way; she knew it wasn't going to be long before they found her. So she climbed into the car they bought, speeding off towards the highway. They had to keep Sherry safe, which would be what Leon, would have wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Chris where are you?**

Driving about ten over the speed limit Claire made it half way across the state before she knew it. She was going to drop Sherry off at her aunt's house. Speeding down the street the car ate the blacktop. When she got to her destination she jumped out of the car.

"Sherry promise me something. If anyone comes for you Run. I want you to run as fast as you can." After nodding Claire gave her a hug, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she saw Sherry. Turning her head away Claire scooted the child off to her aunt, to safety, with a warm smile.

She watched her walk inside, when she couldn't see her anymore Claire got back into the car and took off. She didn't know how long she had until they would have taken Leon. Hopping back on the highway she was doing one hundred in a fifty five mile an hour zone.

Once she reached the hotel room, she slammed the door open, readying herself for a fight. She blinked, noticing everything was cleaned up and Leon was standing there, no bodies or signs of struggle.

She was surprised, but grateful, she grabbed onto the blond man hugging him tightly. "Ah Claire what is...Everything's fine." He patted the girl's back, a smiled came over his lips. "Thank you for taking Sherry to her aunt's." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, which made her fluster. Pulling away Leon sat down on the bed, with a sigh.

The Redfield woman placed a hand on his cheek "That was good of you. You protected me and Sherry." She gave him a reassuring smile, he blinked nodding in content. She turned around back to the front door. "I need to find some leads on my brother. I have to find him." Leon rose up placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll help you."

With the months going by Claire and Leon both found something on Chris and where he may or may not be. She was the one to go out and find him, Leon insisted he wanted to come with her but she declined.

She needed someone back in the states to watch over everything. Claire found herself in an Umbrella facility in Paris, running down the halls; trying not to be caught by umbrella staff. Dodging to the left and to the right as she searched frantically for her brother.

Shells from the bullets clattered to the ground, making clunking noises as they hit the floor. She skidded down a hallway where she found herself pinned. A blinding light came through the glass, catching her off guard, disorienting her.

Covering her face with her hand, a clicking noise coming from helicopters just. The Gatling guns started firing on her, Claire's feet picked up as she skidded away. Claire ran back past the enemy and jumped into another hallway ducking for cover. The enemy perusing her ended up having bullets sprayed at them, so quickly most of them were killed by friendly fire.

Claire ran down a hallway dodging bullets flying at her. The light reflecting off walls was staring to make her sick. Glass broke and bullet shells started to erupt through, almost hitting her. Each passing second she could barely see and hold her own ground, for a second or two she felt like she was going to die.

But fate had other plans for her and miraculously she escaped the onslaught. Claire raced down the anonymous identical halls jumping into a room. Where an army of the enemy was standing there guns blazing her way, she studied her soundings. Assessing her options she sees a tank of flammable liquid behind them, she knew what to do.

Putting her hands up, Claire watched as they drew themselves closer to her. Dropping her gun, she wanted to catch them off guard with a surprise attack. Moving her body down she quickly formed to the gun, taking a few shots at the barrels behind them. They screamed in agony with the explosion going off with a boom. The flames started to catch fire and spread quickly.

Jumping out of the way Claire covered her head from impact not wanting to injurer herself. Her eyes couldn't take much more of this light crap. A few pieces of metal hit her, turning back her eyes locked with them. A few started to stumble to their feet, now was her time to escape with her life. Getting back to her feet, Claire stumbled a bit still shaken from the explosion.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Claire rose her gun. Pointing it up, but she was faced with a man, tall and dark skinned. His gun ready to fire upon her, his expression was anger. He seemed like he didn't want to harm her unless it came to that. "Don't move." He called to her, with that she was taken away.

Knocked unconcern the body of Claire Redfield was taken away. To a place she didn't know, it was dark and cold in the cell. The sound of explosions filled the air, and it just seemed to be the start of things. Once awoken Claire could feel her limbs starting to come to life, rolling over. She got to her feet kicking the ground, the feeling of a rather large head ace was coming on.

Running her hand over the back of her head, she could still feel the point of impact in which she was struck. A groan escaped her lips, she started to look around. Hearing the explosions in the background startled her. Having no real idea where she was or why she was there. The last thing she could remember was that man.

With another impact of a bomb, the lights suddenly went out. She turned away looking at her cell bars. The water dripping from the ceiling started to flow down, it was all she could hear other than the bombs going off. Walking a few feet in front of her she placed her hands on the bars. A sigh escaping her lips.

The sound of heavy shuffling were echoing from a distance, footsteps. Reinforcements were coming and by the sound of it a lot of them. Claire was worried now, she was thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. They seemed to be coming from everywhere in droves, she couldn't take on much more singlehandedly.

A noise on the other side of the door made her hair stand on end, what could be making that sound?The door cracked open ,allowing the a man who opened it to walk through. Taking a few steps back she didn't want to be so close to this person.

Claire watched as the man walked past her and to a desk. Blinking she fumbled around in her pockets. Trying to find something to light up the room, once she found a lighter in her back pocket, she lit it. As light appeared before her, she jumped startled. The man was right in front of her cell.

The man let her out, her cell door swing opened with him standing there. He looked at her so coldly that Claire couldn't help but feel worried, he nodded pointing his head toward where he came from. Taking a step back she hesitantly looked upon his gaze. He gingerly walked back towards the deck and sat down.

Pulling out a bottle, the man growled unsatisfied tossing it to the ground "Perfect." He watched it bounce away. "Go on. Get out of here, this place is finished. I don't know it might have been a special forces team but in any case this prison has been taken over. Troops have been wiped out." He sat back in his chair, while Claire got ever so closer to him as he was speaking.

"What are you saying?" She asked watching him, she didn't want him not to get the jump on her like he did last time. "You're free to leave the complex but you should know that you have no chance of getting off this island." Her stare towards him grew cold, her eyes locked onto his frame as she moved closer to him.

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" She asked, seeming concerned. He just threw some pills on the floor, what kind of medication was it? "Don't worry about me." He spoke sad, Claire started to walk around seeing some items she could use.

One of them being some handgun ammo on a chair. Her eyes caught something on the table, it was a combat knife. Not the one Chris gave her but this was going to have to do for now, at least until she found a gun. Claire exited the room and went down the long dark hallway, making it to a long stair case.

Making her way to the top, she looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary so far other than the fact she was in a grave yard. Running past a chopper, it exploded behind her as she moved forward. A zombie crawled out of the cockpit, a suit case falling out as it shuffled around. The grotesque once man started to crawl towards her other zombies come from the grave sites joining it in its pursuit of living flesh, her flesh.

They started to gather themselves around her. Quickly Claire pulled out her knife and started slashing at them, cutting at their necks. She knew it was the only way to for sure kill a zombie. But one of them grabbed at her, knocking her to her feet. She started to kick at it. Until it crawled all the way up her body, she stuck the knife in its head. Hopping and praying it would be dead and stay that way for good this time. What had happened here?


End file.
